


Getting Into

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [1]
Category: Supernatural/Leverage - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, IDEK how these things get started, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Into

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of John/Eliot, You don't know what you're getting into boy

 

  
He watched the eyes wandering up and down his body, watched the leering smile that seemed wicked and charming at the same time and wondered why it was always men like that he was drawn too.  Ah hell, he knew.  Knew it was about the chase and being with someone dangerous, someone that might be able to overpower him, might be able to hold him down, out fight him, might be able to out charm him. 

 

 

When he grabbed the second beer from the bartender he took it and walked over to the pool table where the man was playing.  Hustling actually but the men he was playing hadn’t figured it out yet. 

 

 

He sat on a bar stool and when the other man walked by he offered the beer.  The smile was warm and it reached his eyes and Eliot knew there was something dangerous under the surface of his skin and it made him shiver. 

 

 

The other man stepped closer, letting himself slide between Eliot’s knees to breathe into his ear.  “You don’t know what you’re getting into, boy.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
